Love Triangle
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Gawd, how I hate stupid love triangles.  NarutoxOCxShikamaru   Dedicated to xXWaffleLuvaXx for the crakish conversation we have XD
1. Jealousy

**An: Yosh! I've finally got off my lazy bum and created a Naruto fanfic as xXWaffleLuvaXx asked (demanded? haha xD) but! I want you guys to decide who's going to win...Will it be Naruto's fans who'll prevail or shall it be Shikamaru's fans? Every vote counts you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Jealousy

To say that I hate love triangles would be an understatement because you see I **loathe** love triangles. I loathe them with every fiber of my being because of all the drama it brings.

One example would be Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. The two stupid girls always try to gain Sasuke's attention and it pisses me off that they could fight for something so…ludicrous! They were ninjas for God's sake!

I mean seeing Kakashi's face is more worth of fight than Sasuke. I mean really! All the bickering and drama and all that stuff! Gah, I hate it!

I sigh again and run my hand through my hair as Sakura and Ino bicker once again on the ever emo Sasuke.

Said emo was growling and trying not to throw multiple kunai knives at the two girls. If the twitch in his hand is anything to go by.

"Sasuke is mine Ino!"

"Like he'll ever date someone like _you_ Sakura."

"Why you!"

And cue the glaring contest…again.

I groan and place my book on top of my head to drown out the annoying girls voices as I continue to lament on why I ever bothered to accept Naruto's offer to 'hang out'. I could have used this perfectly clear and beautiful day for something more useful…like laundry.

"I hate you Naruto. I really do."

Said boy turns and watches as the only non-fan girl aside from Hinata of Sasuke continue to groan and block her ears with her book from all the bickering. Naruto just laughs nervously and decided not to answer her. Naruto had grown to be quite the man in the past years. After he had brought Sasuke back in Konoha all seemed to go back to the norm. The team 7 hanging out with the occasional Ino and Miyuki tagging along and of course the bickering would never cease from the pink haired girl and blind haired girl.

"That is it Ino!"

"Bring it on then Sakura!"

BAM!

Everything came to an abrupt stop when a book comes flying from behind Naruto and Sasuke. They both stare amazingly as Sakura and Ino lie on the ground unconscious. A book sitting just in the center of both unconscious girls.

Sasuke and Naruto turn to the only culprit who could've thrown the accused book.

I smile triumphantly and muse that even though I was in no way, shape or form, a ninja. I had a pretty good aim.

Naruto looks at me with a baffled look and Sasuke could only smirk.

"What? They were annoying with the Sasuke this and Sasuke that and I just wanted them to shut the hell up!"

Naruto stares on in confusion, amazement, and…is that fear I see?

"You took out two chunins with a book."

Sasuke comments dryly. I face him and grin.

"Yup! You mad?"

Sasuke scoffs and that usually means as a no in Sasuke talk. He walks towards the two unconscious girls and picks up the book and throws it towards me.

"Nice aim though."

With that last comment Sasuke walks away with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and gives me a reprimanding look.

"What? Sasuke said it was a good aim and I, mind you, don't live to please you Mister Hokage of Konoha."

Naruto sighs and rubs the back of his head as he turns his gaze back to the two girls on the ground.

"What do we do with them, Miyuki-Chan?"

Naruto asks but gets no reply. He asks again in a much louder voice but, again, gets no reply. He turns around and frowns at what he sees.

Miyuki, his friend since his academy years, was staring at none other than Shikamaru with a dreamy look on her face. Naruto grits his teeth and clinches his fist as jealousy ran through his body.

How could he, Shikamaru, not know that she, Miyuki, had an obvious crush on the lazy ninja but then again why did he, Naruto, care? Miyuki was just his friend right?

He curses under his breath and shakes his head as he proceeded to haul the two unconscious girls on each shoulder and walks away.

God, Naruto hated love triangles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right finish with that! Now off to chapter 3! Remember to vote who you want to win the heart of my dear Miyuki~<br>Miyuki: Cant I have them both?  
>Me: Sadly, no.<br>Miyuki: *sniffs*  
>Me: I know...*pats back* but dont worry. Whoever doesnt get you will have a special one shot because I know I'll be putting whoever loses here trough hell!<br>Miyuki: ...so mean.  
>Me: I know! Isnt it amazing?<br>Miyuki: -.-  
>Me: Bah! Who cares what you think. I can always kill you off.<br>Miyuki: O_O  
>Me: ...Kidding.<br>Miyuki: *cries and runs away*  
>Me: Damn, that's another OC that hates me...maybe I am too mean .<strong>


	2. Frustration

**AN: COuldnt resist...becasue xXWaffleLuvaXx inspires me XD I hope you enjoy~ The voting is still going on but I'm pretty sure Naruto's going to win this. :D  
>Naruto: Haha! Believe it!<br>Me: Heya Naruto!...why do you have hickes on your neck?  
>Naruto: *Covers neck and walks away*<br>Me: Wahahaha Naruto and Waffle-san sitting on the-omphh.  
>Naruto: Be quiet authoress-san that's between me and Waffle-san!<br>Me: *snorts* As far as you know.  
>Naruto: What?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Frustration

Naruto enters his office and the first thing he does is punch the wall next to him as he seethes.

Why was he angry?

He didn't know.

Why did he feel like killing a certain lazy ninja?

He didn't know.

Why did he loathe that longing look she had when she saw Shikamaru?

He didn't know.

Why was he feeling so angry at himself, the world, Shikamaru, and her?

He didn't know.

Why did he deny her feelings a long time ago when all he wants now is her?

He didn't know.

He withdraws his hand from the wall and sits down on the chair behind his desk with a sigh. He pulls out a picture of him and her when they were little kids.

Miyuki was jumping on his back as Naruto grins happily and gives his signature V sign.

He heaves another heavy sigh and looks outside of the window where clouds where floating by peacefully.

He wished that he could go back in time and yell at his younger self for ever taking her, Miyuki, granted and practically giving her to the lazy ninja.

Damn, he was frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Vote~ Vote~ Vote~<strong>


	3. Adoration

**AN: Gah! I am so sorry Waffle-san! This is so very late I know! I just had some..ahmm...problems...**

**On the other hand! I love how Waffle-san and my conversations were so crakish in the beggining and then turned into perveness galore XD Hahaha, I love you Waffle-san~ Hope you enjoy this update :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Adoration

I've always adored Naruto ever since we meet. The day we meet wasn't very normal and no it did not involve me being saved by him…actually it was the opposite.

He was training near a river where I happen to reading my book. It seemed that he fell into the river and started to panic because he thought he might drown.

Even though the water was like knee deep.

I did what any sane person would do. I laughed at his sorry ass for being so clumsy and stupid but of course I helped him out and ever since then he's been my best friend.

I've always adored Naruto for his determination and his impossible dream that makes me believe in him more. I've always wanted to be a ninja myself but having panic attacks at random moments didn't qualify me to be one.

My father wanted me to marry young because I couldn't be a ninja like he wanted and you know what I did? I met with my supposed 'fiancé', found out he was a perv, and kicked the sorry bastard's balls and run away like hell.

But of course that little act did come with repercussions. My father decided to disown me and ever since then we've never talked. I didn't mind though because every day I felt like he didn't love me that much.

So, I decided to live my life how I wanted and it led me to Naruto where I supported him and be his shoulder to cry on.

How stupid that was.

Because slowly, without even me noticing it, I feel in love with the demon fox and me, being in love for the first time with no girl friends to ask advice from, told him how I really feel.

What was his response you might ask?

'I'm sorry…'

Needless to say that the first two weeks were pretty awkward until I decided to that I'd rather lose a potential boyfriend than my best friend.

I wacked him on the head and told him to forget what I said and told him that we should just returned to how things were.

And, thank the lord for Naruto's big heart, he agreed.

Ever since then I've always thought that he was unreachable and I've decided

To just adore him from afar.


	4. Longing

**Hmm...I dont like this yet I dont hate it. Is that possible?  
>Naruto: I dont think it is Authoress-san.<br>N-Naruto? Why the hell are you here? I wanted Gaara! Damn you!  
>Naruto: *shrugs* His doing some Kazekage stuff and asked me to fill in.<br>Damn...Ah, anyway. How's your relationship with Waffle-san doing *wink wink nudge nudge*  
>Naruto: That's private Authoress-san. *blushes*<br>*snorts* For now it is.  
>Naruto: Eh?<br>****  
>Anyway, Enjoy the shortness of the chapter and we (excluding Sasuke) pray that you'll review.<br>Sasuke: Why excluding me?  
>Epp! *kicks Sasuke out of the window* Haha, sorry bout' that bud. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Longing

Naruto sighs and sits down on a stool at his favorite ramen shop. How long has his feelings been bubbling up like this? How long has he been regretting the day that he denied her feelings?

And dammit! How long was he going to keep asking questions?

He grips his hair and sighs in despair.

"You seem troubled Naruto."

Naruto blinks and looks at the person beside him. Kakashi was sitting there with a small smile on his face as he looks at his former student's troubled face.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh? Then can you share?"

Naruto gives a side glance at Kakashi and nods. Well if he was going to suffer he might as well ask some advice from his ever perverted sensei.

"It's…Miyuki…I think I love her."

"Hmm…Why do I feel like we've already have this conversation before?"

Naruto chuckles sadly. It's true he already had this conversation with his sensei the day that Miyuki confessed to him. Sad thing was that he was in love…or so he thought…with Sakura until he finally realized that she would never love him back. He only realized this far too late.

"You're longing for her Naruto. It's normal."

"For six years? I don't think so…Do you think she'll take me back if I ask her?"

Kakashi gives a side glance and sighs. He remembered that day pretty clearly. He was there to witness the whole ordeal after all. He remembered Miyuki confessing her heart out and being rejected. He remembered following her and seeing her cry and his heart broke as he watch her cry like she just found out that she was going to die.

"You broke her heart Naruto and she deserves happiness. Why don't you let things play out for awhile and make your move then…?"

"What if they end of together?"

"…Then it was not meant to be. You and her."

Kakashi leaves it at that and stands up to leave his former student to ponder on his words.

Naruto clinches his fist and runs his hand through his hair.

What the hell was he going to do?


	5. Contentment

**Me: *runs around and panics*  
>Naruto: What's wrong authoress-san?<br>Me: THIS IS MY LAST PRE-WRITTEN CHAPTER! OH GOD, OH GOD!  
>Naruto: Relax, Authoress-san I'm sure Waffle-san can wait.<br>Me: *sighs* Alright. Hey, Naruto did you hear?  
>Naruto: Hear what?<br>Me: That me and Waffle-san are going to co-write a very awesome story.  
>Naruto: Am I going to be in it?<br>Me: Yup, You and Gaara. It's going to be soo much fun! *nodnods*  
>Naruto: Believe it! Please enjoy this update Waffle-san, my luv~<br>Me: Eww, Naruto dont be so mushy mushy with Waffle-san in my Author's note.  
>Naruto: *rubs the back of his head and laughs sheepishly* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Contentment

I yawn and stretch out my tired muscles as I plop down next to Shikamaru. Right now he was sleeping with both his hands behind his head acting as a pillow. I blush lightly as I stare at his face.

When will he ever notice the subtle hints that I've been dropping?

I scoff. Yeah, like _the_ Shikamaru Nara would notice subtle hints. He may be a genius but his as dense as Naruto.

Naruto…

A small sad smile crosses my face as I think about the lovable demon fox. Yes, I still have feelings for him but I'm determined to keep those feelings bottled up.

To save our friendship.

I needed to move on.

"Hey, Shikamaru can I ask you a question? And no, that wasn't the question and yes I know you're awake so you can't dodge this one. You lazy ninja."

Shikamaru groans and stirs.

"What do you want Miyuki?"

I take a deep breath as a small blush form on my face. I continue to look up at the sky as he looks at the same sky.

"What…if…umm…if…someone close to you. Like really close confesses they're love to you?"

"Are we talking about girls here?"

I chuckle.

"Hey, why not add boys their too?"

"I don't date guys."

"…You know somewhere in the world a fan boy just broke down and cried."

He sends me a sideways glance and I grin. He sighs and looks back up at the sky to contemplate her question.

"Depends on the girl."

I nod. This is it!

"What if…that girl was me?"

"…Are you confessing to me?"

Cue huge blush on face.

"O-Of course not! I told you this is a what-if question."

"I'd say…"

I lean in closer. This was it! Finally I'll hear his answer!

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru hears his name and gets up to walk away in the other direction.

"Sorry Miyuki, I have to go."

I stare at his retreating form and gape…What. The. Hell?

I turn my gaze to whoever **dared** to interrupt that moment. Only to see Lee with a goofy smile on his face.

"While hello Miyuki! Have you seen Shikamaru by any chance?"

I pushed myself up and balled my hands into fists as I glare at the male in front of me. He squeaks and inches away from me.

"Listen Lee, I've put up with a lot of your ninja crap and I've took it because I actually like you and you're my friend but this, this takes the icing off the cake."

"W-What do you mean M-Miyuki?"

"You **never ever** interrupt something this important. You hear me?"

"N-Now, now. Miyuki let's not do something irrational."

"Irrational? Oh, I'm perfectly rational. In fact the first rational thing I'm going to do is RIP THOSE EYEBROW'S OF YOURS RIGHT OFF OF YOUR GODDAMN FACE!"

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Naruto stops his walk when he hears a high pitched feminine scream. Naruto places his hands together and prays for the safety of his friend.<p>

He really had to make it up to Lee for sending him on that 'mission'.


	6. Despair

**AN: I hate to say it but I'm really starting to lose my inspiration for this. (I'M SORRY WAFFLE-SAN!) *sniffs* or maybe...le gasp! I'm having a writers block! NOOO! HOW THE HECK DO I FIGHT IT? *Picks up bat* BEGONE YOU WRITERS BLOCK, YOU! *swings bat aimlessly*  
>Naruto: Ne, Authoress-san maybe you shouldnt swing that around-ommph.<br>Me: *stops swinging and looks down at an unconsious Naruto* Oops...**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Despair

Naruto tiredly towards her apartment. He knew that what he did was rather selfish and downright bad but he had to do it! As they say all is fair in love and war.

He knew it was wrong but he honestly didn't expect her to lock herself in her apartment and not come out for weeks.

Ah damn it!

He buries his hand deep in his pockets and let his feet take him through the familiar streets of her apartment.

He knew he needed to apologize. He just knew that it he shouldn't explain why exactly he was apologizing.

He suddenly stops and looks at the building in front of him. Yup, this was her building. He, hesitantly, climbs up the stairs and when he reaches her apartment door he brings his hands up and knocks.

No response.

He knocks again.

Silence.

His heart rate picks up and a mind numbing feeling overcomes his system.

Did she leave?

Was she so mad that she got up and left?

He curses under his breath and readies himself to break the door down when he hears a click. He sighs in relief and readies his apology but what he saw in front of him was not her in fact he wished that the person in front of him was just a trick or some kind of illusion.

In front of him was…

Shikamaru.

He clinches his teeth and growls at the ninja in front of him leaning on the doorframe.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Naruto spoke with so much hate it was practically dripping on each word.

"She asked me to come over. What's it to you?"

"Why the hell would she ask you to come over?"

"None of your business."

"It's alright Shikamaru. You can go now."

A new voice snaps him out of his blood lust. He turns to see her behind Shikamaru. Her eyes hollow and she had heavy eye bags. Her nose was red that told that she was clearly crying.

Naruto narrows his eyes and grab the collar of Shikamaru's shirt and lifts him up with a deadly glare.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Naruto! Stop!"

Naruto noticed that she desperately tried to pry his hands off of Shikamaru's collar. Naruto growls and let's go sending another glare at the lazy ninja and he walks away.

Damn, he was too late.


	7. Despair prt 2

**Love Triangle**

Despair

Naruto downs the last drink of sake as one thought crosses his head.

He was too late.

She was Shikamaru's now and there was nothing he could do.

He grips his hair and spouts some very colorful words.

He knew that he had to give up.

Because if she was happy.

He was happy.

At least he'll try to be.


	8. Grief

**Short chapter ish short. Sorry about that Waffle-san but I'm still trying to get out of my writers block rut *sigh***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Grief

Naruto grits his teeth as he watches her smile and laugh.

Of course he loved her laugh and smile.

He just hated it when it was directed at _him._

He scoffs and kicks away the pebbles that decided to be in his way.

He knew it was childish to act like this but he had no choice.

He still loved her.

And he knew that she didn't belong with him.


	9. Anger

**AN: I know this is short but dont worry Waffle-san! The next one will be long ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Triangle<strong>

Anger

Naruto's anger ebbs away as he watches her spend time with her best friend, Hinata, and not _him_.

He had to do something.

He knew that there was some subtle hint that she already belonged to Shikamaru.

But he refused to see it.

She belonged with him.

And he was going to prove it.


End file.
